


I'm glad you came back, Tommy

by MakeUsFree



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Florist AU, Florist! Newt, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Thomas is an Idiot, newtmas - Freeform, there's not much else really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeUsFree/pseuds/MakeUsFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas forgets Teresa's birthday and in a desperate attempt to save himself, he finds The Glade; a florist that is closed for the day, or so Thomas thought. Florist! Newt swoops in and saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad you came back, Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so sorry if there's a few mistakes! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Disappointment. Dread. Anxiety…fear. Nothing could quite pinpoint the swirl of emotions Thomas was feeling as he stared into the dimly lit florist shop. It was closed, the bright red sign dangling in front of him served the purpose of proving so. Rain had been steadily pouring for a while now but Thomas didn’t mind. His clothes were soaked through. He was cold yet he wasn’t shivering. All because of one single thought. _I am going to die._

Thomas stared into the shop, unmoving, praying with all his might that it wasn’t 5:07, that it wasn’t past the time where the flowers outside were brought in and the door locked for the night. This shop was his only chance for survival…especially against an enemy as fearsome as Teresa.

“You’re an idiot. An idiot that is never going to see the sun rise again and all because you forgot that today is Teresa’s birthday.” He muttered to himself, leaning his forehead against the cold glass.

After trying to calm his breathing, rain constantly massaging his back and drowning out the muffled curses, Thomas turned to walk home…towards his inevitable doom. It was ridiculous really. Thomas had been best friends with Teresa ever since he could crawl. He really had no excuse for forgetting. Sure, he could make up the usual crap that he was super busy with work and studying that he didn’t even realise they were so far into the year. Problem was Thomas was like 80% certain she could read minds because he knew that Teresa would never fall for his lies and would, instead, beat him to a pulp. There was nothing he could do now except apologise and make sure he sets an alarm so that he doesn’t forget next year. Couldn’t help to be prepared, right?

As Thomas gloomily set off towards the pavement, he faintly heard a tapping sound behind him. Spinning around fast enough to become dizzy, he thought he saw an angel shrouded in light. A boy, presumably around his own age, with blonde hair that shone despite the lack of sun was fumbling to unlock the door to the florist. Once he managed to get the door open he called out to Thomas, beckoning him to come closer.

Thomas was mesmerised by the other, not even making a conscious effort before his feet were walking through puddles, taking him back. When he reached the door, Thomas noticed the other’s height, surprisingly tall but Thomas was clearly still just a bit taller.

“Hey kid, can I help you with something?”

Thomas felt a warmth spread through is frozen skin at the sound of the smooth voice. He knew that it was laced with an accent, Thomas just couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Ahem”. A throat clearing broke Thomas out of his thoughts and he focused his attention back to the blonde, who was standing with his arms crossed and expecting an answer.

“Oh…umm sorry what?” Thomas finally spoke, shifting uncomfortably on his spot in the rain.

“Bloody hell” the blonde replied. Thomas only had enough time to confirm that the blonde’s accent was, in fact, British before he felt a tight grip on his forearm and was dragged into the store.

 Once they were inside Thomas was instantly flooded with the smell of flowers, _and it is fantastic,_ he thought to himself. He made a slow turn, examining the vast collection of plants yet his eyes fell on what he thought was the most beautiful thing in the room. The blonde was walking towards the counter with a slight limp, muttering something which resembled ‘bloody people wastin’ my bloody time’.

Just after the lights flickered on the blonde spoke to him. “What’s ya name kid?”

“I’m not a kid” Thomas protested.

The blonde smirked at him. “Sure, sure. Whatever you say.”

“Hmph. I’m Thomas” he replied, crossing his arms and frowning as he spoke.

“So _Tommy_ what did you fuck up today?”

“…what?” Thomas replied, slightly shocked at the mocking tone the other had taken.

“It’s normal for blokes to come here, just after closing, and beg for me to sell them some flowers for their girlfriend after a fight on or forget their anniversary. So, what did you do?”

Guilt flashed across Thomas’ face. “It’s nothing like that I swear! She’s definitely not my girlfriend! I uhhh just forgot my best friend’s birthday and didn’t get her a present and now I’m pretty sure she is going to murder me because she can get real angry sometimes and oh god I’m supposed to be there in 20 minutes but there’s no way I can face her empt-“ Thomas’ rambling was interrupted by a more gentle touch on his shoulder. He looked up to see the blonde giving the brightest smile along with a chuckle that Thomas felt would haunt his dreams.

“Don’t worry Tommy it was a joke. But you have certainly come to the right place for help. I just happen to have a weak spot for poor kids in the rain” The blonde let go of Thomas and began shuffling around the room. Rather than arguing back, Thomas watched intently as the other picked up small bunches of flowers in red, white, orange and yellow, then placed them on bench. He reached over the counter (and Thomas knew that he would never forget the image of the blonde bent over, even if his memory were to be swiped) to grab what appeared to Thomas as sticky tape and wrapping paper. After some expert movements the blonde turned around and presented Thomas with the wrapped bunch and a dazzling smile.

“Here. I’m guessing your _friend_ is a bit of a fiery one judging by how miserable you looked in the rain so hopefully this can get you out of trouble.”

Thomas was absolutely speechless. They were beautiful and he was amazed at how quickly the blonde had managed to arrange them.

“Th-thank you so much! How can I repay you?” Thomas fretted, reaching to pull his wallet out of his back pocket. Before he could the blonde managed to grab onto his arm yet again.

The blonde smiled and with a wink said, “Its ok _Tommy_ , I’m just glad I could put a smile onto your ugly shank face.”

“Really?” he replied, passing the insult off as a joke.

Thomas felt small yet strong hands spin him around and gently push him towards the rain outside. “Yes really. Now go out there and give this to your definitely-not-girlfriend.”

Before he knew it Thomas once again faced the dangling ‘closed’ sign and rain pattering on his shoulders except this time, a blonde angel was behind the door smiling and attempting to shoo him away. Thomas was annoyed that he had to leave the other’s presence so soon especially without knowing one important piece of information. Just as the blonde turned to walk away Thomas slammed his free palm onto the door, watching with intent eyes as he pleaded, “Wait! At least tell me your name!”

The blonde stopped, smiled and told Thomas his name before retreating back into the shop. Thomas was shocked at the striking name said in such a silvery tone that he knew he would never forget.

Thomas walked away from the shop in a daze, repeating to himself in a whisper the name of the gorgeous blonde boy who helped him.

“Newt”

 

* * *

 

The very next day Thomas was bursting with joy as he walked briskly along in the sunshine towards his new favourite place. Thomas thought back on a certain blonde boy named Newt and his smile widened, if that was even possible. All night Thomas had been plagued by thoughts of Newt and after getting very little sleep (caused by some very inappropriate thoughts involving Newt bent over the florist shop counter) he had come to a big decision. He had then spent the morning preparing himself and gathering up the courage to go speak to Newt once again.

He walked along the pavement rehearsing what he was going to say as he was brimming with nerves. By the time he had finally reached the florist door he was shaking. Thomas paused, took in a deep breath and ran a hand through his wild hair in the reflection before pushing the door open.

The aromatic mixture of flowers filled Thomas’ senses once again as he entered. He took in the view of the colourful arrangements of flowers before turning towards the person standing behind the counter… the person who was tall, dark skinned and had broad shoulders – the person who was most certainly not Newt. 

Thomas froze on the spot, mouth agape as he took in the view of this other person. Poisonous thoughts franticly ran through his mind; _did Newt know I would come again today and not come into work? Did he simply not work today? Did I come to the wrong florist?_ The questions were endless and Thomas was only broken out of his trance at the strong, firm voice of the man who was definitely, most certainly not Newt.

“Can I help you with anything?”

“Oh. Uhhhh…um I- uh” Thomas found he could only mumble under the harsh gaze of the dark skinned man.

The other’s features dropped into a warm smile and he clapped Thomas on the shoulder with a hearty laugh. “You must be new to The Glade. We have a flower for almost any occasion. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?”

“Newt” Thomas whispered before he even realised.

“Sorry?”

“I’m looking for a blonde guy who works here called Newt.”

Giving Thomas a knowing look the other yelled out over his shoulder, “Newt! Get ya skinny arse in here, you’re needed.”

Relief washed over Thomas like a tidal wave as he saw the blonde walking out from the storeroom door, arms full of flowers and wrapping paper. “Shuck Alby I’m busy, this better be bloody important or I’ll smash your shank face i-“

The blonde paused as soon as his eyes met Thomas’ before breaking into a wide smile. Thomas had the same reaction upon seeing the other boy, giving Newt a once over and becoming excited at the deep green apron covering a light cream hoodie that brought out the deep brown of Newt’s eyes.

Newt placed down the items in his arms and walked over to the pair. “Look like the flowers worked eh? I was bloody worried that you wouldn’t be alive by this morning. What brings you back here?”

“You”. The word escaped his mouth in an instant and he froze, waiting for a response from the blonde.

Shock, confusion and finally a smirk crossed Newt’s features as he took in the meaning of the word.

Silence filled the air between them. Alby excused himself under the pretence of helping a customer but was still intently watching the pair. Eventually Newt broke the silence, asking “care to elaborate _Tommy?”_

“Well ummm. I want to thank you for the flowers, you really saved me with that and I thought I could repay you by taking you out for dinner but you’re really cute so I guess it’d be more like a date if that’s okay wit -“ Thomas’ rambling was cut off by hands caressing his neck and soft lips pressing against his own.

_Strawberries,_ Thomas thought. _Newt tastes like strawberries._ Thomas melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Newt’s neck and parting his lips at the insistent tongue asking for entrance. The kiss was fierce, passionate and warmth spread through Thomas’ body like fire. He didn’t even notice Alby cheering for them, then yelling at them to ‘get a room’.

Newt was the first pull away, opting to rest their foreheads together and whisper “I’m glad you came back Tommy and yes I would love dinner.”

Thomas couldn't help but smile and he swore that this was the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thomas' actual best day in his whole life is the day that they get married and keep pet cats)!
> 
> Thanks for reading this (probably terrible) fic! I hope you guys like it and feedback is always helpful!  
> I might make this into a series... depends on how lazy i'm feeling and if you guys like it


End file.
